Alpacatástrofe
by SilentDrago
Summary: Umi sabe que su novia es una gran amante de las alpacas, aunque a ella no le gustan mucho. ¿Hasta dónde llegará por complacerla?


**Hola a todos, aquí SilentDrago. Gente, como dije en mi página de Facebook, el día 19 se cumplen dos años desde que publiqué mi primer fic, así que para celebrarlo, voy a publicar one-shots ahí. Esta historia también sería parte de esos one-shots, pero como se alargó más de lo que esperaba, decidí subirla de la manera usual. Sin más dilación, los dejo para que lean y nos vemos abajo.  
**

* * *

**Alpacatástrofe**

Alpacas…, benditas alpacas. Desde el principio, Umi sabía que a su linda novia Kotori le gustaban aquellos animales; nada más le bastaba verla cuando acariciaba a las que estaban en Otonokizaka durante sus años escolares. Una vez que empezaron a salir, el primer regalo de la peliazul fue un peluche de alpaca tamaño familiar que a Kotori le encantó y que aún conservaba en la casa que compartían; pero dicho peluche fue solo el inicio: de ahí vinieron los llaveros, las figuritas decorativas, las recurrentes visitas al zoológico… Con el paso de los años, un sinnúmero de objetos de alpaca adornaba el hogar, y Umi ya no podía soportarlo.

O eso decía, ya que cierto día la pareja hizo las maletas y se embarcó al norte de Chile para ver alpacas en su hábitat natural.

_\- Maldito sea ese "_Onegai_"._

A Umi le faltaban dedos para contar las veces que terminó cubierta de saliva de alpaca en la preparatoria o en el zoológico, y ahora, solo para hacer feliz a su pajarita, la había llevado al otro lado del mundo, gastando los ahorros que tenía para remodelaciones.

\- Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Umi-chan. Te amo, je, je.

A pesar de sus quejas, no podía evitarlo: le encantaba ver a su amada sonreír.

\- … Yo también te amo, Kotori.

\- Ya te compensaré de alguna forma. Quizás con… –susurró en su oído, haciéndola enrojecer y arrojar humo.

\- ¡K-K-KOTORI!

Tras el avión, las chicas tuvieron que tomar un bus antes de llegar a San Pedro de Atacama, en donde a pesar de su entrenamiento físico, Umi comenzó a experimentar síntomas de apunamiento, en contraste con Kotori, que parecía estar bastante cómoda. Si no fuera por los medicamentos que le recomendó Maki, la ojimarrón habría estado vomitando durante toda su estancia.

Después de encontrar alojamiento, intentaron contratar un _tour_ para explorar las maravillas del desierto nortino, aunque Umi se encontró con otro obstáculo en ese momento: su manejo del español. Debió arreglárselas con gestos y algunas palabras en inglés al azar, aunque tuvo suerte de lograr un cupo para las dos.

_\- Espero que Kotori aprecie todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella._

A la mañana siguiente, poco después de que saliera el sol, Umi y Kotori abordaron la van del servicio de turismo y se encontraron con los demás pasajeros. Casi todos eran gringos que parecían clonados en un laboratorio. En cuanto el vehículo comenzó a andar, el guía empezó a contar cuál sería el panorama en inglés y español. Umi y Kotori lo escuchaban, pero salvo por alguna palabra ocasional, como "alpaca" (con la que a la peligris se le iluminaron los ojos), no entendían nada. De todas formas, no les importaba: preferían ver el paisaje por la ventanilla y deleitarse con algo no existente en Japón.

\- Umi-chan, ¿no crees que el paisaje es bonito? Tal vez te inspire para tu próximo libro.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, el desierto tiene su encanto. Quizás no haya sido tan mala idea venir a un país tan lejano después de todo.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Al final ganaremos las dos. Yo veré a mis amadas alpacas y tú tendrás material para el futuro.

Viéndolo por ese lado, quizás la peligris tenía razón. Quizás debía dejar de sufrir y disfrutar la experiencia de visitar un país nuevo. Podría ser la causante, parcialmente, de sus desventuras, pero Kotori era también quien la motivaba a salir de su zona de confort y quien le había dado las mayores alegrías de su vida.

_\- Por verla sonreír, creo que soy capaz de aguantar cualquier cosa, incluyendo a esas alpacas lanudas._

Umi iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Kotori apoyó su cabeza en su hombro en un gesto sumamente romántico, para su sorpresa y la de todos los turistas a bordo.

\- Eh… Eh… Na… da… pa… sa… –dijo en un rudimentario español.

\- Umi-chan, te amo.

Por suerte para ambas, ninguno de los gringos sabía japonés.

Al llegar a la primera parada, las chicas bajaron de la van y comenzaron a mirar el paisaje. Algunos de los turistas, por su parte, sacaban fotos. En cuanto al guía, les decía a todos que si veían a algún animal, no se acercaran de más, tanto para no asustarlos como para no salir lastimados.

\- ¿Entendiste algo de lo que dijo, Kotori?

\- Creo que dijo "animal".

\- … Debí haber aprendido más palabras en español antes de venir, o al menos algo de inglés.

En medio de la conversación, se pudo divisar un rebaño de alpacas a unos metros de distancia, algunas de ellas bebés. Eso despertó la emoción de Kotori y de los gringos, y como era de esperarse en una situación así, hicieron exactamente lo que suelen hacer los turistas: lo opuesto a lo que dijo el guía.

\- ¡Qué lindas son! –exclamó la ojiámbar.

Kotori y los demás se acercaron como una jauría de perros salvajes, asustando a los pobres animales. En cuanto a Umi, quien no quería que le pasara nada a su novia, salió corriendo tras ella.

\- ¡Kotori, vuelve aquí en este instante!

\- ¡Pero, Umi-chan, quiero abrazarlas!

\- ¡Pero podrías tropezarte y caer!

Atrás, junto a la van, el guía se golpeaba la frente.

_\- Extranjeros..._

* * *

_\- En serio, odio a las alpacas._

Ya de vuelta en Japón, Umi recordaba los malos momentos vividos en el desierto chileno. No entendía por qué las alpacas se voltearon, la pisotearon y la escupieron en aquella ocasión. Si no fuera por Kotori, la situación pudo haber terminado mucho peor. Por suerte para ella, ahora ambas estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión, y salvo por los parches en su cara, se encontraba bien.

_\- Y para colmo terminamos comprando esta manta._

Cubriendo a ambas, había una manta de lana de alpaca. Kotori parecía feliz, calentada por esta y abrazada a Umi.

\- Umi-chan…

\- ¿Sí?

\- Lamento todo lo que pasó. Sé que las alpacas no son de tu agrado y que por mi obsesión con ellas terminaste lastimada. Solo quiero que sepas que de verdad aprecio lo que haces por mí. Espero que me disculpes por los malos ratos y por no ser tan buena novia contigo.

Los ojos de perrito regañado de la peligris ablandaron el corazón de Umi. Era verdad que su amada era un poco caprichosa, pero siempre le demostraba cariño y, aunque sufriera, de una u otra manera ella se lo agradecía. Ningún incidente con un camélido lanudo haría que su amor por ella desapareciera.

\- Kotori, tú eres una excelente novia. Esto no es nada. Si me hubiese enamorado de Honoka…, creo que ahí habría hecho cosas peores.

Ambas se dieron un pequeño beso.

\- Considera estos parches una medalla por hacerte feliz.

\- Ojalá yo también pudiera hacerte feliz, Umi-chan.

\- Ya lo haces. Desde hace mucho –dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa.

\- Je, je. Gracias, Umi-chan.

\- Y tenemos noticias desde el zoológico de Ueno, donde hay un nuevo habitante –dijeron de repente en la televisión–. Vamos con nuestro reporte en vivo.

\- Así es. Hace solo unas horas, el zoológico reveló a su nueva cría de alpaca…

Kotori miró a Umi de forma suplicante.

\- Umi-chan, _onegai_.

_\- Aquí vamos de nuevo_ –pensó la peliazul con resignación.

* * *

**Hasta aquí la historia. No olviden dejar sus reviews.**

**Siendo honesto, no creo que esto esté entre lo mejor que he escrito, porque por lo general suelo pensar con más cuidado en los detalles; pero el factor tiempo es algo a considerar y tengo que terminar los demás one-shots. Espero haber logrado algo decente al menos y que le guste a la persona que me lo pidió.**

**Recuerden seguirme en Facebook y Wattpad.**

**Sin nada más que decir, SilentDrago se despide de momento.**


End file.
